Kehidupan yang Bahagia
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —a new oneshot SasuSakuSara family./Kebahagiaan bukan dari suatu bentuk kepuasan, namun terdiri dari kebahagiaan kecil akibat dari kebersamaan dan kehangatan bersama orang-orang yang disayangi./"Nah, bukan anak Papa saja. Sarada juga anak Mama."/Karena manusia berhak bahagia :*


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kehidupan yang Bahagia © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**A one shot SasuSaku Family Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**[Sarada Uchiha]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I don't get any profit from this story**_

_***Enjoying reading and reviewing***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebuah kebahagiaan tak lahir dari satu aspek, bahkan seluruh aspek yang mewakili hidup. Terkadang sebuah pilihan itu yang mampu menghasilkan kebahagiaan yang utuh. Manusia biasanya tidak akan puas mengejar sesuatu, namun tidak kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Rasa bahagia itu seakan hilang dari kehidupan, yang diinginkan adalah kepuasaan semata mengejar sesuatu.

Sama halnya dengan satu keturunan murni Uchiha terakhir ini, dia mengejar kepuasaan namun kebahagiaan ia tinggalkan. Padahal semua orang dekat dengannya menginginkan Uchiha ini bahagia. Sayangnya itu dulu. Dulu sekali—sampai sahabatnya—yang dianggap saudara sendiri menghentikan dan membuatnya mengakui kekalahan.

Dari situlah ia memulai kebahagiaan kembali.

Bukan ia sendiri, melainkan seorang perempuan yang sangat menyayanginya—sampai pernah nyaris dia bunuh. Berulangkali ia menghindar, namun perempuan yang identik dengan bunga musim semi selalu mendekat untuk memberikan cinta agar ia bahagia. Dirinya tak menyangka akan orang yang setia menunggunya, dan ia sekarang menerima cinta dari perempuan itu sampai akhir hidupnya nanti.

Dan—perempuan itu bernama Sakura.

Ketika ia akan pergi dari Konoha kembali untuk menebus kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Dirinya sempat terharu dengan Kakashi dan Sakura—terutama mengantarnya di pintu gerbang Konoha. Dengan wajah merona samar, Sakura mengatakan…

"Bagaimana jika kalau aku ikut?"

"Ini perjalanan penebusan dosaku, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosaku."

"Tidak ada hubungan katamu?"

Tuk, dia menyentilkan dahi Sakura. Sama seperti Itachi lakukan padanya sebagai tanda cinta, dan dirinya lakukan pada Sakura.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi… Terima kasih."

Dan perjalananpun dimulai…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_Dua Tahun kemudian…_

Kini ia telah melakukan penebusan dosa selama dua tahun, dan untuk sementara ia meminta izin untuk tinggal selama dua tahun lagi pada Kakashi—karena dirinya telah memiliki keluarga yang akan bertambah satu, seiringnya istrinya—Sakura tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Ia tak bisa mengekpresikan bagaimana ketika Sakura mengatakan kalau tengah hamil. Wanita musim semi itu mengatakan kembali padanya…

"Kau bisa bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Dengan kehadiran anak kita, kau akan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa kau bisa bahagia."

Dengan senyuman manisnya, ia tunjukkan padanya. Senyuman menyejukkan hatinya. Senyuman yang mengantarkannya sebuah kebahagiaan tanpa batas.

Walau dengan satu tangan, ia berusaha melakukan pekerjaan yang Sakura tidak bisa. Memang sebelumnya Sakura menawarkan tangan buatan dari sel Hashirama untuknya. Tapi ia mengatakan pada Sakura.

"Nanti aku akan menerimanya setelah anak kita lahir."

Dahi Sakura mengerut, "Lakukan saja, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kau akan menggendong anak kita nanti?"

Dia tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah Sakura. Akan ku terima demi anak kita. Dan… terima kasih."

Wanita musim semi ini hanya mengulum senyumannya kembali. Dari sekian jutaan kata di otaknya, hanya satu kata yang mewakilinya yakni…

_Terima kasih_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Kelahiran anak pertama _

Satu kebahagiaan yang ia tak bisa ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, ketika Sakura melahirkan seorang putri kecil dengan wajah yang cantik. Semua gen yang ada pada dirinya telah diwariskan pada anak perempuannya. Dari rambut hidung, wajahnya, lalu matanya. Ia lumayan sulit menggendong buah hati mereka, karena tangan buatan yang berhasil di pasangkan pada tangan kirinya—ia belum terbiasa untuk menggunakannya.

Dirinya mencium dahi putri kecilnya dengan lembut, ia tak menyangka rasanya menjadi seorang Ayah akan seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mendiang Ayahnya dulu. Dirinya berjanji akan mendidik anak perempuannya sebaik mungkin—menjadi seorang Uchiha yang dikenal akan kejeniusan dan kasih sayangnya dibandingkan dengan klan-klan lainnya.

Bukan hanya dirinya saja, ia menghadiahkan ciuman di dahi istrinya—Sakura Uchiha. Sebagai bentuk terima kasih sudah berjuang hidup dan mati demi menghadirkan seorang buah hati yang cantik. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya ketika beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata kanannya mengenai putrinya dan Sakura.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Kau sekarang bahagia kan?

"Hn."

"Sekarang beri nama putri kecil kita, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Sarada… Sarada Uchiha."

Sakura mengelus rambut suaminya—Sasuke Uchiha dengan lembut. Kemudian mengusap kepala Sarada dengan hati-hati.

"Selamat datang, Sarada Uchiha. Putri kecil kami."

Hatinya bergemuruh untuk mengatakan kalau ia telah memberikan cucu pertama pada mendiang orangtuanya. Juga—ia memberikan keponakan pertama pada mendiang kakaknya—yang menjadi panutan selama ini. Berkat kakaknya, ia berhasil menemukan kebahagiaan bersama orang-orang terkasih. Ia berjanji akan mendatangi makam mereka bersama Sakura dan—putri kecilnya Sarada nanti.

"Sarada, selamat datang putri kecil kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu dua tahun, Sasuke tidak menyia-yiakannya. Karena demi menyaksikan anak perempuannya tumbuh besar dengan kasih sayang orangtua yang utuh. Ia belajar dari istrinya—bagaimana mengganti popok, meninabobokan bahkan mengasuh Sarada Uchiha. Walaupun begitu, Sarada sangat senang dengan cekikikan khas bayi ketika sang Ayah yang mengurusinya. Dengan kekurangan dan kekakuan khas Sasuke, Sarada ingin selalu bersama Ayahnya—sampai Sakura dibuat iri karena kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sarada.

"Aku jadi iri dengan kalian berdua…" gumam Sakura tengah duduk bersama sang Suami yang menggendong Sarada.

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengusap kepala Sarada dengan lembut, "Sarada sangat suka digendong Papanya. Bahkan ia sudah tertidur di gendonganmu, Sasuke-kun. Haaah… Sarada benar-benar anak Papa!" gerutunya.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Sasuke Uchiha, "Sarada bukan hanya anak Papa. Juga anak Mama, Sakura."

"Tapi… dia lebih lengket denganmu dibandingkan denganku. Padahal aku Mamanya," ucap Sakura kembali.

"Mungkin karena beberapa hari ini, aku bolak-balik kantor Hokage. Jadi, aku tdak punya waktu banyak bersama Sarada."

Lagi, Sakura tersenyum melihat sisi kelembutan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang ditunjukkan untuk Sarada. Terlihat ia tidak mau lepas dari Sarada, bahkan ia melakukan semua yang berkaitan Sarada. Sakura sendiri dibuat iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua, tapi dia tidak ingin mengusik kebahagiaan suaminya. Dengan adanya Sarada, suaminya bisa lebih mengekpresikan emosi dibandingkan dulu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kita ke makam Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi-niisan hari ini?"

Seraya menatap Sarada yang baru berusia tiga bulan, Sasuke mengangguk samar. Mata kelamnya tidak bisa teralihkan dengan anak perempuan kesayangannya. Sampai Sarada menggeliat dalam gendongan Ayahnya dan merengek—menangis. Sasukepun dibuat bingung, tidak biasanya Sarada akan merengek saat digendong olehnya.

Sakura terkekeh dan mengambil alih Sarada, "dia haus, Sasuke-kun." Kemudian wanita itu menanggalkan dua kancing hingga memudahkan Sarada untuk meminum ASI di gendongannya.

"Apakah selalu ASI makanan Sarada, Sakura?"

Wanita musim semi ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya pada sikap polos sang Suami. Baru kali ini ia menanyakan itu, padahal sudah tiga bulan Sarada selalu meminum ASI sebagai makanan pokoknya. Ia akan memberikan ASI eksklusif pada anak perempuan sampai satu tahun. Demi pertumbuhan dan perkembangan seorang bayi agar lebih sehat dan cerdas.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Ketika Sarada sudah berusia tujuh bulan lebih kita coba berikan bubur, tenang saja ini demi perkembangan anak kita."

"Lalu kapan Sarada bisa berjalan, Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa geli dengan pertanyaannya Sasuke. "Sabar ya Sasuke-kun. Pertumbuhan bayi itu dimulai dari tengkurap, lalu merangkak... berdiri kemudian berjalan. Itu perlu waktu. Sama sepertimu saat kecil," jelasnya.

"Itu lama sekali," dengus Sasuke.

"Nanti juga tidak terasa, Sasuke-kun."Sakura mengancingkan kembali bajunya, kemudian mencium dahi anak perempuannya lembut.

Kemudian Sakura memindahkan Sarada kepada Sasuke. "Aku mau bersiap-siap, tolong jaga Sarada ya." Wanita musim semi itu menghadiahkan ciuman di dahi lebar milik sang Suami, lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Dengan senyuman tipis, ia mengusap dahinya yang dicium Sakura. Lalu atensinya berpindah pada Sarada yang menggeliat untuk ditimang oleh Ayahnya. "Sarada anak Papa." Sembari Sasuke mencium kening putri kecilnya.

Mata kelam Sarada terbuka dan menatap sang Ayah yang tengah menggendongnya, kedua tangan kecil Sarada ingin menggapai wajah Ayahnya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang baru, Sasuke menunjukkan jari pada putri kecilnya sehingga Sarada bisa menggapainya.

"Sarada anak pintar," puji singkat Sasuke.

Sarada hanya cekikikan kecil khas bayi mendapatkan pujian dari sang Ayah. Ah, kebahagiaan kecil yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Ayo, kita ke makam mereka," ajak Sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap.

"Hn, ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Sarada terus bergumam tak jelas dan menggeliat di gendongan Sasuke. Ia mulai bisa mencoba memanggil papa dan mama, namun tidak jelas. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kewalahan karena Sarada sangat aktif di usia tiga bulan sekarang. Melihat sang Suami kesusahan menggendong Sarada, maka Sakura mengambil alih untuk menggendong anak perempuan mereka.

"Sini biar aku yang menggendongnya, Sasuke-kun…" bujuk Sakura.

Namun, Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya malahan menenangkan Sarada dalam gendongannya dan membuat Sakura menggerutu sebal.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Kau tampak kesusahan. Biar aku yang menggendongnya," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke menatap mata teduh milik Istrinya, "biar aku yang menggendongnya."

Sakura kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seakan memonopoli putri kecil mereka, ia sempat berpikir siapa yang lebih disayang dia atau Sarada. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, ia berjalan mendahului menuju komplek pemakamana Uchiha. Membuat Sasuke sendiri menggeleng pelan dan menatap Sarada.

"Mamamu cemburu, Sarada."

Sarada hanya cekikikan kecil menanggapi perkataannya sang Ayah. Sakura pun hanya menghela napas dan menoleh ke belakang kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sarada. Biarlah Sasuke mengecap kebahagiaan bersama anak perempuan mereka. Ia tak bisa mengusik wajah damai pada suaminya kini.

Ketika mereka bertiga berada di komplek pemakaman Uchiha, ketiganya mendatangi tiga makam yang berderet. Fugaku… Mikoto… dan Itachi. Memang Sasuke meminta untuk membuat nisan kakaknya disamping mendiang orangtuanya pada Hokage sekarang—Kakashi.

Sakura duluan duduk menatap ketiga nisan yang sekarang merupakan bagian keluarganya.

"Sekarang keluarga kita bertambah satu yakni Sarada Uchiha. Memang semua gen Uchiha melekat pada Sarada, dan aku yakin ia akan menjadi kebanggaan semua orang dan ketika ia menjadi seorang kakak. Dan aku ingin Sarada seperti Ayahnya, pamannya, kakek dan neneknya. Amin."

Kemudian Sasuke seraya memangku Sarada, "Chichi… Haha… Niisan, sekarang keluarga kita bertambah satu. Namanya Sarada Uchiha. Semoga ia memiliki hati seperti Niisan, Chichi dan Haha. Amin."

Sarada melihat ada air mata yang membasahi wajah sang Ayah, ia pun menggerakan tangan kecilnya. Melihat putri kecilnya mencoba menggapai sesuatu, Sasuke perlahan membantunya berdiri, seketika Sarada menghapuskan air mata di wajah Ayahnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sarada, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terharu. Baru tiga bulan, anak perempuan mereka sudah mengerti keadaan orangtuanya. Lalu Sasuke menghadiahkan satu ciuman lembut di dahi Sarada dan bersamaan pula Sakura mengusap kepala putri kecil mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima bulanpun berlalu, Sarada menjadi bayi yang sangat aktif, ia sudah mampu untuk duduk. Keingintahuannya sangat tinggi, bahkan apa yang dipegang orangtuanya ia ingin memegangnya. Putri pertama Sasuke dan Sakura kini telah pintar bertepuk tangan ketika melihat orangtuanya menemaninya bermain. Sarada sangat senang mendapati kebersamaannya bersama Papa dan Mama.

Sasuke menyusun mainan lego dan membentuk beberapa benda seperti rumah, robot dan segala bentuk hingga pekikan kegirangan Sarada. Tangan kecil putri kesayangan Sasuke dan Sakura ini menghancurkan bentuk benda yang dibuat oleh Ayahnya. Bukannya Sasuke marah karena bentuk benda lego telah dihancurkan oleh anaknya. Malah ia menepuk kepala Sarada dengan menguarkan senyuman tipis.

"Sarada-chan, Papa sudah susah membuatnya hm?" tegur Sakura main-main menatap Sarada tertawa kecil.

Sasuke memangku Sarada dan meniupkan udara ke leher anak perempuannya hingga tawa khas bayi keluar dari mulutnya. "Anak Papa nakal ya…"

"Heii, masa' Cuma anak Papa sih?" ucap Sakura cemberut.

Sarada menatap sang Ibu dengan mata kelam sama seperti Ayahnya ini, lalu merentangkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Nah, bukan anak Papa saja. Sarada juga anak Mama."

Lalu Sasuke menyerahkan Sarada kepada Sakura, dengan tawa pelan anak perempuan mereka mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang Ibu dan beberapa detik kemudian menguap—menandakan ia sudah mengantuk.

"Lihat Sasuke-kun, dia kelelahan sampai ia tidur di gendonganku."

"Dia tidak ingin membuat Mamanya cemburu, maka Sarada tidur di gendonganmu, Sakura," kilah Sasuke mulai membereskan mainan Sarada.

Sakura berdiri dan menimang Sarada dalam gendongannya. "Habisnya kau selalu ingin bersama Sarada, bukan bersamaku. Lalu dari siapa yang melahirkan Sarada?" gerutunya sebal.

"Lalu siapa yang membuahkan benihmu, kalau bukan dariku, Sakura?"

Seketika rona merah tipis mewarnai pipi Sakura, "lalu bagaimana dengan masa kehamilanku… muntah-muntah pada saat—"

_Cup_

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura singkat, "jangan mengeluh, Sakura. Setelah Sarada tidur, bagaimana kita melanjutkan lebih dari ini?" bisiknya lembut di telinga Istrinya.

Seketika pukulan pelan dilakukan oleh Sakura disertai tawa kecil di bibir wanita musim semi itu.

"Dasar!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Tujuh bulan telah berlalu, Sarada kini bisa merangkak dan saat itu juga waktu Sasuke bersama keluarga kecilnya semakin tipis. Seiring pertualangannya akan dimulai kembali ketika usia Sarada satu tahun. Ia bukan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya selamanya. Ini bentuk dari penebusan dosa-dosa yang sebelumnya ia jalankan selama dua tahun sebelum pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

Sekarang ia berada di rumah berdua bersama Sarada, karena Istrinya—Sakura dipanggil untuk operasi mendadak. Bukannya ia melarang semua kegiatan Istrinya, namun karena panggilan yang mendesak dari rumah sakit—Sakura meninggalkan kediaman mereka dengan berat hati. Walau hanya meninggalkan beberapa jam, rasanya meninggalkan kebersamaan dengan keluarga itu sangatlah lama.

Sarada kini mampu mengucapkan panggilan "Da..da…" dan "Ma…ma…" namun kurang jelas cara pengucapannya. Maka Sasuke berusaha untuk mengajari bagaimana mengucapkan panggilan yang benar, ia sangat beruntung memanfaatkan waktu eksklusifnya hari ini untuk mengajarinya beberapa hal seperti berdiri. Walau ini terlampau cepat, namun setidaknya ia akan lancar berdiri ketika dirinya pergi berpetualangan kembali.

"Papa…"

Sarada berusaha mengucapkannya, namun lidahnya sangat sulit mengatakannya. "Dadadada…"

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, lalu mengusap kepala putri kecilnya yang duduk anteng di pangkuannya. "Papa... Papa…"

"Dadada…"

"Papa."

"Pa… pa…" dengan terbata-bata, Sarada berhasil mengucapkan kata yang diajarkan oleh Ayahnya.

"Ayo katakan lagi, Sarada." Sasuke mencoba memberi semangat pada anak perempuan kesayangannya ini.

Sarada menatap mata kelam milik Ayahnya, dengan pelan keturunan dari Sasuke dan Sakura ini mengucapkannya. "Papa… Papa… Papa."

Dan, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sarada dengan erat, ia terharu dengan panggilan Sarada pada dirinya. Lalu ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Sarada. "Coba panggil Mama."

"Ma… ma…"

"Tadaima…"

"Mama!"

"Hn, Okaeri."

Sarada melihat siluet Sakura yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia berontak dari pelukan sang Ayah,dan mencoba menggapai sang Ibu yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Mengerti maksud dari Sarada, Sasuke menuruni anak perempuannya dan menggandeng dengan kedua tangannya untuk mengajari berdiri.

Wanita musim semi ini terharu, lalu merendahkan posisinya agar bisa menggapai anak perempuannya. "Ayo, Sarada-chan. Kau pasti bisa."

Dengan tertatih ia mencoba berdiri namun terjatuh karena kedua kakinya masih belum mampu untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. "Mama!" Sarada merengek karena tidak bisa menggapai sang Ibu.

"Ayo Sarada-chan, kau pasti bisa berdiri. Kau pasti bisa." Sakura memberi semangat pada Sarada dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sarada dan mengajarinya berdiri. Dengan perlahan,Ayah muda ini melepas kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkan Sarada mampu berdiri walau hanya beberapa detik. Seketika rengekan terdengar nyaring, karena Sarada tidak mampu berjalan ke arah sang Ibu.

"Sarada sudah bisa berdiri," Sasuke menggendong Sarada dan berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan mengecup dahi anaknya hingga rengekan terhenti. "Itu baru anak Papa dan Mama."

Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum kembali melihat rengekan keras dari Sarada terhenti karena kecupan manis dari sang Ayah di dahinya. Dirinya pun mengambil alih menggendong Sarada.

"Sarada anak kesayangan kami. Kau harus tumbuh kuat dan cerdas ya sayang." Sakura juga menghadiahkan kecupan di dahi Sarada.

"Papa… Mama!"

Seketika tawa pelan menghiasi kediaman keluarga kecil ini.

Kebahagiaan bukan dari suatu bentuk kepuasan, namun terdiri dari kebahagiaan kecil akibat dari kebersamaan dan kehangatan bersama orang-orang yang disayangi. Tak ada dendam, benci maupun perasaan menyakitkan, melainkan canda tawa, semangat, motivasi yang menyebabkan kebahagiaan itu. Memang tidak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi, namun itu akan dikenang selama manusia itu hidup.

Karena manusia berhak bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak ada manusia yang tidak ingin bahagia_

_Hanya saja, manusia tidak tahu bagaimana menggapai kebahagiaan itu sendiri_

_Bahagia itu lahir dari kebersamaan bersama orang-orang terkasih_

_Bahagia itu mudah namun butuh perjuangan untuk menggapainya._

_*Penulis*_

_._

_._

_._

**_*^The End of OS SasuSakuSara Family^*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wulanz Aihara Notes<em>**

_Kyaaaahahahaha, akhirnya satu cerita keluarga Uchiha hadir. Aku kesesem dengan sosok cantik nan jenius Uchiha. Sarada. Ya ampun nak, kamu mewariskan kejeniusan papa dan mamamu. Mata Sharingan dan Rinnegan milik Uchiha jugaaa ilmu medis milik mamamu :3. Semoga dirimu punya dedek ya hihihi… laki-laki. Amin, minta sana sama Papa dan Mamamu ya^^_

_Akhirnya SasuSaku CANOOOON whahahahaha #tebarconfetti. Ciee cieee perjuangan dan penantian kita tidak sia-sia yey!_

_Ini sebagai bentuk hadiahku atas pairing yang kusuka ini menjadi CANOOON!_

_Lalu sebagai hadiah untuk Naruto yang sudah hadir selama lima belas tahun. Terima kasih Masashi sensei telah menghadirkan karya yang sungguh mengajarkan arti keluarga, teman, kebersamaan, dan pelajaran lainnya._

_10 November 1999 – 10 November 2014_

_Semoga mendapatkan feel dari cerita singkatku ini dengan segala kekurangannya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca karyaku ini._

_Wulanz Aihara Phantomhive_

_Palembang, 09 November 2014_

_Edited : 11 November 2014_


End file.
